In the Blink of an Eye (D)
by EvilDime
Summary: Eine Gruppe Security-Leute bekommt bei der Slow-Motion-Wiedergabe eines Überwachungsvideos mehr zu sehen als sie je erwartet hätten. (Quicksilver/Rogue)


_**Disclaimer:** Die X-Men in all ihren Variationen gehören mir nicht. Ich verdiene hiermit nichts. _

_**A/N:** Übersetzung meiner englischsprachigen Fic "In the Blink of an Eye". Eine kleine, alberne Idee, die im Gespräch mit Freunden über Days of Future Past aufkam. ^^ _

_**Warnung:** Ich bin kein 'echter' X-Men Fan... eventuell schmeißen meine Ideen sämtliche Canon-Facts über den Haufen. (Das Alter der Charas z.B. ist denke ich nicht so wirklich kompatibel...) Wen's stört, der möge bitte nicht weiterlesen. - Dime_

* * *

 **Nur ein Augenblick**

 _by Dime_

* * *

"Hier, siehst du das? Erst hat er die Uhr in der Hand, dann ist sie plötzlich weg."

Die drei Wachmänner starrten konzentriert auf den Bildschirm, der die Videoaufnahmen des Tages abspielte. Der Teenager mit den bläulichen Haaren und das Mädchen mit der weißen Strähne, die dort auf dem Gang standen, waren gewiss auffällig, weshalb das Verschwinden der Golduhr auch direkt ihnen zugeschrieben worden war.

Anfangs schienen die beiden Teenager sich einfach nur zu unterhalten und herumzualbern. Der Junge nahm die Uhr im Vorbeigehen mit und spielte zunächst bloß damit. Dann wurden ihrer beider Gesichter ernster und die Augen des Jungen nahmen einen fragenden Ausdruck an. Das Mädchen nickte entschlossen. Plötzlich war die Uhr aus der Hand des Jungen verschwunden, er erwiderte das Nicken des Mädchens mit einem breiten Lächeln und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

"Wohl ein Taschenspielertrick", vermutete einer der Wachleute. "Wollen wir es mal langsamer abspielen? Vielleicht bekommen wir so den Beweis, dass er sie tatsächlich eingesteckt hat."

Das zufällige Verschwinden von Verkaufsartikeln war für das Sicherheitspersonal des großen Warenhauses nichts Neues. Neu war jedoch, dass sie selbst beim Prüfen der Videoaufnahmen die Verantwortlichen nicht eindeutig benennen konnten. Das machte sie nervös. Keine sichere Zuordnung bedeutete keine Handhabe, um zukünftigen Diebstählen vorzubeugen, und das konnte sie ihren Job kosten, wenn derselbe Täter zurückkehrte und wiederholt erfolgreich Waren entwendete.

Der Mann an der Tastatur klickte auf den Knopf, um die Aufnahme verlangsamt abzuspielen.

"Moment mal...", sagte einer der Männer, seine Stimme verzerrt vor tiefstem Unglauben, "ist das Mädel _nackt_?"

Alle starrten sie jetzt mit großen Augen auf den Bildschirm, als der IT-ler die Szene erneut abspielte. Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben: Von einem Sekundenbruchteil zum nächsten verlor die junge Frau mit der weißen Strähne ihre sämtliche Kleidung - nur um sie gleich darauf wieder an zu haben. Lediglich ihr Halstuch saß nach Ablauf der Sekunde leicht scheps.

"Was zur Hölle...?!"

"Spiel es langsamer ab."

"Hä?"

"Verlangsame es um das Zehnfache, oder vielleicht noch mehr. Das System muss wohl einen Fehler gehabt haben. Wenn wir es noch langsamer abspielen, sehen wir vielleicht, was hier wirklich los war."

Ihre Augen klebten am Bildschirm als der IT-ler die Einstellungen anpasste, um das Band über normales Slow-Motion hinaus im langsamsten möglichen Tempo abzuspielen. Was immer noch abgehackt aussah, als könne der Film nicht ganz mit der Action mithalten.

"Ist das hier echt Slow-Motion oder ist das System komplett am Arsch und wir haben die Aufnahme vorhin schlicht in dreifachem Tempo angeguckt?", fragte einer der Männer nach nur wenigen Sekunden.

Der IT-Mensch starrte konzentriert auf die Zahlen vor ihm, doch dann schweiften seine Blicke zurück dorthin, wo alle anderen ihre Augen hatten. "Es fehlt keine Sekunde vom Rest des Tages und die Aufnahme geht wie immer von Sechs Uhr morgens bis Zehn Uhr abends, also muss das, was wir gesehen haben, Echtzeit gewesen sein."

Das war unmöglich.

Der Junge in der vielfach verlangsamten Wiedergabe bewegte sich, als würde man das Band vorspulen. Er entkleidete das Mädchen, welches in der Zeit eingefroren schien. Als sie komplett nackt vor ihm stand, legte er mit sichtlich wohl überlegter Geste seine Hand an ihre Wange. Hiernach verlangsamten sich seine Bewegungen, während die des Mädchens an Geschwindigkeit gewannen. Nach kurzer Zeit bewegten sich beide in einem Tempo, das in dieser Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit annähernd normal wirkte. Oh, und was waren das für Bewegungen!

"Sind die jetzt echt am...?", brachte einer der Männer heiser hervor.

"Ja, sind sie", bestätigte ein anderer matt.

Sie vögelten. Diese gottverdammten Teenager trieben es heiß und innig in der Schmuckabteilung, und das in einem Tempo, das _The Fast and the Furious_ wie altersschwache Schattenparker aussehen ließ.

Die Männer sahen sprachlos zu, wie das Mädchen gegen eine Vitrine gepresst wurde und der Junge sie mit beiden Händen anhob, um einen besseren Winkel zu bekommen - wobei er die Uhr fallen ließ. In der folgenden heißen Szene verschwand die Uhr durch einen versehentlichen Tritt unter der Vitrine.

"Unser Dieb ist dann wohl einer von der Putztruppe", bemerkte der IT-Typ flapsig.

"Jo", antwortete einer der Wachmänner abwesend, ihre gesammelte Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Es kümmerte sie herzlich wenig, dass der Diebstahlsverdacht gegen das Paar widerlegt war; alle schauten die Szene bis zum Ende weiter, über den zügigen Höhepunkt bis hin zum Einsammeln der Klamotten durch das Paar.

Erst, als die beiden Teenager sich nicht mehr zu bewegen schienen, blinzelte der erste von ihnen.

"Öhm, ich schätze von hier an geht's in normaler Geschwindigkeit weiter, Leute", sagte der IT-ler und hielt das Video an. Dann stellte er wieder auf Normalgeschwindigkeit um und sie sahen bedröppelt zu, wie das Paar mit beschwingten Schritten den Laden verließ.

"Niemand würde das glauben, ohne es selbst gesehen zu haben", merkte einer von ihnen zögerlich an.

"Die da oben interessieren sich einen Dreck für die Videobeweise, sie wollen nur, dass die Schuldigen gefasst werden", erwiderte ein anderer.

Stumm sahen sie einander an.

"Lasst uns erst mal unter die Vitrine schauen. Wenn wir da nichts finden, nehmen wir uns morgen die Putzkolonne vor, okay?"

Nach einer gemurmelten Zustimmung von allen Seiten trollten sich die Security-Leute aus dem Büro, um sich den Boden unter dieser Vitrine mal genauer anzusehen. Sie waren trotz allem gehörig vor den Kopf geschlagen, als sie dort nicht nur die Uhr fanden - sondern auch ein gebrauchtes Kondom.

Der IT-ler sah sich währenddessen das Material noch einmal an... in Slow-Motion.

* * *

"Das war klasse!"

"Ich denke auch, wir sollten das bald nochmal machen."

Peter grinste frech. "Ich habe Zeit, wann immer du Lust hast, Anna Marie."

"Solange du mir versprichst, dass du immer zum Ende kommen wirst, ehe ich dich verletzen kann", sagte sie ernst.

Er lachte ihre Sorgen beiseite. "Wenn du merkst, dass du schneller wirst als ich, dann weißt du, dass es bald zu viel ist. In dem Fall musst du eben deine zusätzliche Geschwindigkeit nutzen, um uns beide zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, dann passt das schon."

Das Lächeln, mit dem sie ihm antwortete, konnte sich problemlos mit der Abendsonne messen, die tief über der New Yorker Skyline hing.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie mit _sehr_ flottem Schritt nach Hause.

 _~ Ende ~_


End file.
